Smiling Moon
by Anna Doyle
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship continues to grow. after new moon What new adventures do they have in store for them? Disclaimer for the whole story: All things bright and good belong to Stephenie. sigh
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

About a week after Edward's original proposal, he bought me a ring. It was beautiful. The gem was the same hue of blue that he loved to see me wear. There was no denying that ring. It's silver band fit my finger perfectly. I have to admit that I did cry.

I said yes to the second proposal, but knew that we couldn't be married. Not just yet. I made sure that Edward knew that, too, so he wouldn't drive me down to Vegas while I was sleeping. At this comment, he laughed his perfect inhuman laugh.

"I love you so much that this will be enough for… oh, about a month," he said.

"One month!" I gasped. "You're impossible!"

"Don't I know it?" he gazed lovingly into my eyes from his spot beside me on my bed.

"Here's the deal: I graduate in 2 months, right? So, after I graduate, you can rush me off to Vegas. Alright?" I confirmed, giving him his last option of marriage wile I was still human.

Realizing that this was as good as he was going to get, he agreed. "and I will keep my promise and change you after the ceremony."

"good." I was really beginning to like this plan. I glanced at my beautiful ring. Besides the blue gem, it had eight diamonds and an inscription that said 'FOREVER'.

Edward never missed a thing. "I'm glad you like it," he said with the most loving tone I'd ever heard.

"No, I don't like it," I corrected.

His face fell. "Oh."

I laughed as he looked at me bewildered. "I love it," I said though my laughter.

" Oh. Well then, that's a new story," he said and kissed me. His lips parted slightly, as did mine. He lay there kissing me for a moment, until I went a little too far. His hands were on my face already, so he pushed me slightly away. "None of that until after you say 'I do.'"

"How long will we be gone after I say that I do?" I wondered.

"A day or two, why?" he asked.

"Well… I was thinking that when we were in the hotel we could stay for a week so I could go through the change away from the tiny town of Forks."

We could have you changing on the way home," he suggested.

I shook my head. "You would have to drive me all the way home when I'm in pain. And… we could have a little bit of a honeymoon."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you were getting at? The honeymoon?"

"Ya, got a problem with it?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he was being stubborn now. He obviously had his own plans.

"Edward, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, but you'll love it." He was beaming at my annoyance.

"I have to wait two months to hear where I'm going on my honeymoon? How fair is that?" I rolled over so I wasn't facing him. He silently sped to the other side of the bed to look at me, so I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling of my room.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked appearing on top of me. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my stomach so my face was in the pillow." Angel, speak to me, Please!" He begged trying to bring me out of my shell.

I began to sob because I got so mad. I hated, absolutely hated, surprises and he knew it.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked, pulling all of my hair to one side of my body.

"I'm mad! I hate surprises!" I yelled to my pillow.

"Do you want me to tell you that badly?" He murmured against my neck before kissing it.

I flipped over so fast that he froze. After his initial shock wore off, he laid his cheek against mine, making me shiver. His lips were at my ear. "Alright, we are going to…a different continent." He kissed my ear hoping he was forgiven now.

He wasn't forgiven, so, I flipped back over.

"Honey, you're overreacting!" He said, realizing as soon as he said it, that it was a mistake. I elbowed him in the groin, making my elbow hurt. It obviously tingles a bit when you hit a vampire there because he cringed. "Bella, my angel, that hurt!" He said, halfway laughing. "Fine, I'll tell you what city and what country, if, and only if, you flip over to face me and never hit me in that place again. Agreed?" He compromised.

I reluctantly flipped over "accidentally" kneeing him below the belt again. "Agreed," I said as he twitched with a slight bit of pain.

"Accident. Moving on…where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"Paris, France. Happy?" He obviously didn't want his surprised ruined, but he hated to see me angry.

"Yes, thank you," I said as I leaned up and pecked him a quick kiss. There was a long moment where we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"You need to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

I pouted and then gave into his smoldering eyes that were staring down at me. "Fine." I rolled onto my side, allowing him to cuddle up to me. "Good night Edward." I said.

"Good night, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2: Scare

**A/N:** Hey everybody. I have over 100 pages hand written, so I am typing as fast as I can! ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Scare

I woke up the next morning to Edward humming his latest composition in my ear. It was sweet, yet fierce and reminded me of kissing him. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said sweetly, speaking above a whisper because Charlie wasn't home.

"Good morning!" I responded sleepily and excitedly. "What did I say last night? What did you hear?"

"Well," he said, "like usual, you said that you loved me and so on and so forth."

"I know there's more, it's written all over your face!" I smiled encouragingly.

"You said you wanted me to take you to Vegas today." He wouldn't look at me as he said this. When he was done speaking he glanced at me cautiously.

"Maybe tomorrow," I said. Today was Wednesday and we had off the rest of the week.

He beamed so large I thought his face would explode. "How about we leave tonight?" He asked. "We'll say that you went on a weekend retreat to Denali with Alice, and that you died in a car crash!" He seemed excited about his brilliant lie.

"Do we have to say that I died?" I asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately, we do. Then we can move somewhere else where no one knows us and start a new life together." He paused to think of where we could go. "I've got it!"

"What is the next part of your devious plan?"

"I found this castle about thirty years ago when I was over in England. It's perfect! There will be a wing of the house for each part of our family. It's huge! I may need some work, but. It will keep Esme busy." He was exuberant about his nearly flawless plan.

"There's a problem with that plan that we will discuss at school, but for now, I need to get ready for school. Go get the Volvo and start making my breakfast while I'm in the shower."

"Fine, I'll be waiting for that flaw in my plan." He kissed me and disappeared out my window.

I took my shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to my love. He made me scrambled eggs this morning.

"How was it?" He asked when I was done scarffing down the eggs.

"Great. Let's go, before we're late," I said while pulling on my jacket.

"Ok," he said, "close your eyes, I've got a surprise for you." There was definitely a smile there.

"Come on, Edward."

"It's an early wedding gift. Now that I'm going to be your husband, I'm allowed to splurge on you." He whispered in my ear after covering my eyes.

He led me outside and into the driveway. He released my face, allowing me to look. I was standing on the driver's side of a blue Audi Coupe. I turned to glare at him. I held out my hand for the key. I had a longing to drive my new car even though I hated him giving it to me. He smiled and dropped the keys in my hand. I got in and started my car. It had a soft purr. Inside, the seats were a calming gray fabric and there was a top of the line stereo. Edward climbed in then to see my smiling face in the little light that came through the heavily tinted windows. This car was perfect. I turned to Edward and kissed him after whispering, "Thank you."

I pulled away and began to smoothly back out of the driveway. "Oh, remind me later to thank Rosalie for all of this work."

"Fine, but I did some of the work too."

"I know! You had to pull out your checkbook and buy the car! It must have been so difficult," I teased.

He laughed and then we were silent the rest of the way to school. Edward spent the morning trying to find flaws in his plan. I spent the morning trying to learn and laughing at Edward when he couldn't find any flaws.

At lunch, he resorted to begging, which made both Alice and I laugh. Halfway through lunch, I figured I should tell him.

I nudged Alice. "Look to see what I will tell him."

"But he'll see it!" She found the loophole.

"No he won't!" She looked at me questioningly as I moved towards Edward. When I was seated on his lap, nibbling on his ear, I nodded to Alice. I knew this would work because he had to keep complete focus on me, so he wouldn't accidentally bite me here.

After a moment, Alice broke out laughing. I stopped nibbling and returned to my seat. "Funny, huh?"

"I can't believe he didn't think of that!" Alice giggled.

"I know!" I laughed now, too. "He is so _slow_!" I threw that in for his benefit.

"Come on. That was so not fair. I hate it when you do that!" Edward was outraged. "I won't drive you south! Tell me now!" He threatened.

"Ok, ok," I giggled, "there's no evidence. There's no way that could work."

"Alice, you fabricate well, will you?" He begged her.

"I can't fake something like that, and I don't want to 'die,'" she said.

He rolled his eyes. "What about a bear attack?" He suggested. "Bella sacrifices herself to save you. What do you think?"

"I could fake that," said Alice, contemplating. "It would be fun. Plus, I could visit Tanya."

"Then we all move away because Alice is devastated and is reminded too much of you here," Edward concluded.

"Nice," I said, "but what about Charlie and René?" I wondered.

"They'll be alright. We can go spy on them if you want." Edward and his eyes were very reassuring.

"Fine, sounds good enough to me," I sighed. I trusted them to do well.

"Good, we'll leave in the morning!" Alice was excited too.

"Great." I grumbled.

"Hey! You're getting married! Don't look so glum." Alice tried to cheer me up.

When I got home from school, Charlie was there. I waved and said, "Hi Dad." I decided that it was better off to get this over with.

I was about to speak when Charlie opened his big and, today, observant mouth. "What's on your finger?" He demanded.

"A ring," I tried to be innocent about it.

"From who? Why is it on _that_ finger?" He was turning an awful puce color.

"It's from Edward. It is on that finger because I love him," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Give me the ring. You are too young to get married." He held out a waiting hand.

"I'll pack my bags." I turned away from him and marched up the stairs to my room. I closed and locked the door and got out my duffel. I packed everything up, thanking God that Edward left my Audi and took the truck. I could get to the house faster.

Charlie came up the stairs and started banging on my door. "Whose car is that?" He yelled over the annoying banging.

"Mine," I answered simply.

"Bella, you can't move out, where will you go?" He was obviously worried yet, still angry.  
"I'll share Alice's room," I told him, even though I would crash on Edward's couch tonight. The last time I would ever sleep.

"Bella!" He screamed.

I was finished packing now so I went to the door and walked, determined, past Charlie. "I'll be gone for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday at home. Home as in the Cullen's home."

We were waling past the kitchen now. I was almost to the door. "Where are you going?" He demanded to know.

I'm visiting some friends in Alaska with Edward and Alice. "I was in the front hallway when I turned to face Charlie with tears of anger rolling down my face. "I call. Goodbye Charlie." I stormed out the door to my Audi leaving him stunned.

I threw my bag in the back seat and drove to my love's house. When I got there he was waiting on the porch for me. I grabbed my bag and walked to him.

He eyed my bag. "We're going tonight?" He wondered.

"Sure. I'm moving in now anyway, so why not?" I said casually.

"You're moving in now?" He roared.

Alice walked out. "Nice story. Let me take your bag." She grabbed my bag and went inside.

"She told you. What did she see?" I sighed.

"You had a fight with Charlie over the ring and the car. Then you moved out." He said smirking.

"What?" I asked, cautious of the smile.

"I didn't think you had the guts."

"Now that's just insulting," I said with a grimace.

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry."

"That's nice," I said.

He looked at me unsure of what he had heard. "Am I forgiven?" He was worried.

I laughed. "Yes, you are." I leaned up and kissed him lightly before going into the house.

As soon as I was over the threshold I was being embraced by someone. Oh, it was Esme. "My daughter is finally coming home," she was excited too.

"Alright, come on! Let me have time with my girl while she is still human." Edward laughed as he pulled me away from my adopted mother. He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to our room. He had made an adjustment to the room, like buying a pullout couch for us to snuggle on.

My bag was unpacked already, with the new clothes in the _enormous_ closet. He set me on the couch and sat next to me, wrapping a long, muscled arm around me. I relaxed into his chest.

"What are you thinking?" He wondered.

"I'm trying to find a way to deal with the pain that this will cause me." I was half asleep in his arms when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I had gotten a cell so that I could talk to Edward when he was hunting. I groaned as Edward pulled the tiny silver cell from my back pocket.

"There goes our alone time," he groaned. "It's Charlie."

I held out my hand for the buzzing phone. He handed it to me after leaning in to kiss all over my face and neck. I had gotten better at ignoring him and speaking while he was kissing me. I flipped the phone open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You come home this instant!" He yelled.

"Goodbye Charlie." I snapped the phone shut and turned to Edward.

"I'm so glad that he doesn't have directions to get here." I smiled at him. My phone started vibrating again as he kissed me. "Mmm," I said pulling away. I pushed the button that sent Charlie to voice mail before turning off my phone. I turned back to him, smiling. "Ok, go." I whispered leaning into him and his kiss with as much force as I could manage.

This time he pulled away, stiffening.

"Too much?" I worried that I'd gone too far.

"No, Charlie's trying to find us. He vaguely knows where we are. Come on." He pulled me up and grabbed my duffel. He tossed three pairs of each of our clothes in quickly and zipped the bag. "Alice, Jasper, let's go." He said just above normal voice.

By the time we got to my Audi, Jasper was in the driver's seat, car running, and waiting for us to get in. As Edward and I got in the back seat, Alice hopped in front as the engine purred with speed. We were going to Vegas.

At about ten o'clock at night we were in Northern California and I was passed out in Edward's arms. When I woke, it was morning and we were pulling up to a hotel. We got out and the waiting bell hops grabbed our two bags. There was a reservation set for two rooms under the name Lee. Jasper checked us in and we headed to our rooms, cautiously avoiding sunny windows.

Edward took our bag before entering our suite that I assumed was the honey-mooners suite, because of the big bed and whirlpool.

"Edward, I love you."

He bent down and kissed me, letting the side of a tooth touch my skin. It felt like dry-ice against my warmth. I shivered as he said, "I know."

I didn't only shiver because of the temperature of his teeth. Oh no. I shivered also because I had never touched his teeth before and he had put them on my neck. I closed my eyes briefly, contemplating what I was about to do. I leaned up and began to nibble his ear kissing down to his lips. He let his breath go into my face. "Don't move," I whispered as he froze solid. I leaned in, kissing him again, while holding his face. When I was done kissing him, I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and licked it. He stopped breathing and I laughed silently. He stared at me with pure lust in his eyes as I continued to graze over his lip with my tongue, breathing in his mouth. On my next inhale, I noticed a new smell. It was just like his old smell, except sharper. I released his lip and backed away.

This was the first time I had ever been truly scared that something was wrong. He just crumpled into a ball on the floor. I didn't know what was wrong. I had backed into the door of our room that enters to the hall. I opened it, keeping and eye on Edward. I tried to yell, but it took a few tries to get it.

"Alice! Jasper! Help!" I screamed. Instantly they were there pushing me out of the way. Alice took me to the far corner of the room and pinned me there, turning to face me.

"What happened?" She demanded in a fierce tone. I began to cry as I told her. "I was nibbling on his lip, like I do his ear, when his scent got extremely strong. I backed away and he crumpled." I said through tears.

"Oh, Shit!" Alice yelled. I had never heard her use profanities before. She whipped around to see a now trembling Edward in his little ball. "Jasper, get Bella out of here, now!" She yelped. "He's about to go!"

Instantly, I was in Jasper's arms-in the hallway-in Jasper and Alice's room. I heard two loud growls and I cried even harder. I felt thousands of calming waves flow from Jasper's embrace into me as I cried. His waves had no effect. I was so terrified of what I had done. Jasper just cradled me protectively for about an hour, until he knew it was safe or someone called him.

Jasper carried me back to the other room, knowing that I couldn't walk. The moment we entered the other room, Edward was over me, kissing me and apologizing. I cringed into Jasper's chest in fear.

"Why doesn't she want me?" He waited, looking at Jasper.

Calmly, with me still in his chest, he answered. "She is very scared and doesn't know what just happened. Give her time." He turned down to me. "Can I hand you over to Edward, Bella?" He asked, sensing Edward's need. I realized that Alice was standing near where my feet were dangling over Jasper's arm. Jasper felt another wave of my fear as I acknowledged his question. "Not yet." He told Edward, still gazing at me. Edward groaned and stamped away, coming back very quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Angel! I didn't mean to, forgive me Please!" He begged me.

Jasper answered for me. "She's still confused. Do you want to explain?"

Edward nodded, gazing at my hidden face, afraid to touch me, to scare me more. "Your breath. Your throat. My dear, it smelled so good!" He laughed. "The smell that you got was my extreme thirst, I was losing control. The actual smell, though, was my venom." He dropped to his knees, his hand hovering shakily over mine, waiting for me to take it as he begged for forgiveness.

Jasper and Alice smiled as I took his hand. He jumped up, grabbed me from Jasper's arms and wouldn't stop kissing me until I put a hand over his mouth. Even then he kissed my palm. I turned to Alice and Jasper. This whole process had taken about an hour of their time. "Thank you," I said. "I think I can keep him under control now. If I need more help, I'll call." I smiled at them, happy that I could find my voice. They nodded and left our room.

**A/N:** if you have already read the top half, start here.

Edward flung me on the bed, laying on top of me as soon as the door was closed. "Thank you, I am so sorry!" he whispered. He went on like that for a while, until I got sick of it.

I leaned up and kissed him. He gazed at me confused at why I stopped his rant. "Shut the hell up," I said quietly once I had his attention. I heard laughter coming from Alice and Jasper's room. Of course they would be listening, just to make sure that I had Edward under control. I smiled, too.

"OK," he whispered, leaning in for an extra long kiss. When he pulled away, he had a look in his eye that I'd never seen before. I hadn't a clue as to what it was.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked, glancing at the wall we shared with Alice and Jasper.

I groaned. "Alice, I have needs, too," I whined. "And one of them is privacy!"

"Sorry!" she yelled back. "Edward, if you don't mind me saying, don't do that for a few days- so you won't hurt, scare, or scar her. I mean I was scarred just from the vision."

He hung his head and, the look gone, said, "Fine. Now go away." He paused before turning to me. "They're gone. Now, where were we?"

"You were just about to tell me what Alice told you not to do," I informed him. It wasn't hard to figure out, I just wanted to be sure.

"Really? I thought I was just about to kiss you," he countered.

"If you kiss me, I won't take a nap this afternoon. If you tell me, I will try to sleep. Take your pick," I said temptingly, pouting my lower lip. I knew that he loved to watch me sleep, one of the reasons he did not want to change me. I knew he would give in.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

He smiled, leaning into the movement and the warmth of my hand. "I was going to make love to you," he said so quietly that I almost missed it. He was clearly embarrassed. "Alice saw me get carried away and hurt you. Then she saw me get too tempted again." He sighed, resting his head over my beating heart.

"Oh, Edward," I consoled while running my fingers through his hair. "Alice is right. When I am strong like you, I'll be able to keep up or fight you off. Just wait a few more days."

"I wish I could smell you in the rain just once more."

"Edward. News flash: it doesn't rain much in the desert."

"I know, but a man can hope." He snuggled into me. "Go to sleep, love. I'll wake you at twilight."

I took a deep breath, repositioned, and settled into Edward's cool arms. "I love you."

"Me, too," he said. "Me, too."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey if you read chapter 2 already (before June 16, 2007) go back- I added more after realizing it was not complete.


	4. Chapter 3: The Change

Chapter 3: The Change 

I woke up as Edward's phone rang in his pocket. He noticed that I was awake.

"Hey, Carlisle" he said before he kissed my nose and mouthed 'Good morning'.

I kissed his cheek and whispered "Good morning to you, too!" in his ear.

"So, Charlie got there, huh?" he laughed. There was a brief pause before he became startled and said, "He's staying in our room until we get home? He's going to notice her change! She won't be strong enough to see him, or any human for that matter." Edward, for once, didn't know what to do. He looked to me and whispered, "Help!"

I kissed his cheek again and held out my hand for the phone.

When he gave it to me, I spoke: "Hi, Carlisle, may I please have a word with my father?"

"Sure." There was a pause as he handed the phone to Charlie.

Charlie started to talk but I cut him off.

"Charlie! Get out of my house! I am over 18! You may be my father, but you are no longer my guardian. Get out of the Cullen's house! Understand?" I said stiffly, almost as if I was his parent.

"Are you marrying him?" he squeaked through silent sobs.

Reluctantly, I answered him while gazing into Edward's eyes.

"In about 3 hours" I said dreamily before hanging up.

Edward kissed my forehead. "That's my girl," was all he said.

A moment later I had been pulled to my feet and Edward was talking again.

"I can't wait another minute to marry you! Come on, let's go!" he said as he dragged me to the door.

"Alice!" I screamed as he unlatched the door.

She was there when the door was fully open. "Going somewhere?" she called teasingly.

"Yeah, to the chapel!" Edward squealed. It seemed as if he was 3 years old and it was Christmas.

She looked at me and I shrugged. "Why not?" I said.

"Jasper, it's time. Let's go!" Alice was excited, too. You could tell.

He was there in an instant with one arm around Alice's waist. "Let's go."

An hour later, I was a married woman. When we got back to the hotel room, Edward just tossed me on the bed again.

"So, how do you

want to be changed?" he asked.

"How about ... a kiss-change?" I kissed the love of my life that lay beside me.

"Now?" He had seen the bright side of giving me immortality.

"Okay," I said, leaning in. The kiss started, like it normally would, but this time, his were the lips that parted first. I followed suit. I felt him freeze beneath my lips, mouth open, not breathing. He didn't want to hurt me.

He waited as I continued nervously. He rested a hand on mine for support.

Slowly, I licked his lip and the front of his tooth. I

smelled and now tasted the flow of venom in his mouth. It tasted and felt like honey. I grew frightened and pulled away, tearing up. He did well. He didn't move at all, didn't even breathe.

I crashed into the bed, my face buried in the covers, and cried. Now Edward moved; He pulled me into him and rubbed my back comfortingly as I heaved with sobs.

"It's ok Bella," he whispered before kissing my hair. "You weren't quite ready. That's just fine." He thought a moment for himself, before calling Alice in for help.

"Did she do it?" she asked seeing my pained face.

"She got so close. She was touching my tooth" he

explained.

"What did you do?" she automatically blamed him.

"I had a venom flow." He was feeling guilty now.

"Did you breathe?"

"No, I felt the warmth though. That's enough to trigger it for me and her." This clearly saddened him as I cried in his arms.

I snuggled up to Edward and took a deep breath. His scent was calming me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to calm down.

"Jasper, a bit help, please?" I asked.

I knew he followed Alice, they went everywhere together. I felt a wave of tranquillity settle over me.

"Thank you" - I turned back to Edward - "I want to try it again" I said firmly.

It had taken an hour for them to get me calm and everything sorted out.

"Jasper, would you mind keeping me as calm as possible, please?"

"Sure," he answered simply.

"Ok, here I go." I leaned into Edward, kissing him again. I proceeded as I had done before, calm all the while (thanks to Jasper).

The moment that I touched his teeth, I felt the flow. I froze, my tongue automatically pulling back a little. Edward put a hand behind my head to make me keep going. I placed my tongue back on his tooth slowly and cautiously moving towards its sharp edge. I got nervous, despite all the support I

had. I touched the edge lightly. 'Yup, definitely sharp' I thought.

Then I did it. I sliced my tongue on the tooth and pulled away in pain.

He hugged me tightly as the fire began. Alice and Jasper clapped at my accomplishment, and then left as I began to cry in pain. The fire spread slowly through my body.

It seemed like an eternity, but never once had I more than yelped. Then all of a sudden, the fire was extinguished. I opened my eyes to look at the love that had never once left my side


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know! I have a computer! I apologize in advance if I have spelling mistakes and not capitalized names. I will be posting upon a regular basis now. I can almost guarantee a chapter a week. Hope you enjoy! R&R!!!**

There he was, as perfect as ever, but with a glow around him, a white glow with silver at the edges. "Bella?" he asked, concern flooded into his voice as the silver grew more pronounced.

"Yes Edward?" I answered; a light yellow color tinted my vision slightly as I answered happily.

"Bella, you made it. Your heart stopped beating a few minutes ago," he said, love saturating his tone. His color went slightly pink and sparkled brighter than the stars. I began to figure out that these colors went with different emotions.

But why, then, did the center of Edward's color always stay white?

"Edward…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" he answered quietly. He turned a deep silver color.

"JASPER!" I yelled, hurting my own ears.

"You don't have to yell so loud! What?" he burst through the door. I jumped up off the bed and ran to him. I was there in less time than I thought possible, and without stumbling over air once. I almost ran into him.

Jazz's eyes grew wide. "You made it," he whispered under his breath. I could hear him perfectly, as if he had spoken at a regular volume.

"Why are you so confused?" he asked silver entering his colors, like it did Edward's. Alice appeared behind him then glowing in her silver.

"Why am I seeing so many colors?" I wondered aloud.

"Colors?" Alice said, orange replacing the silver in her glow.

I glanced at Edward, sitting on the bed in his dark purple encasement.

"Yeah. Edward's purple, and Jasper, you're silver, and Alice… you're radiating orange." I explained. "And I am seeing everything in a purple tint."

Both Jasper and Alice flared orange again. "My vision." Alice said. She stepped forward and sat me down on the floor. "The colors are emotions, Bella. You can see emotions. You have a tint in your vision. That's your emotion."

"But what about the white between your emotions and you?" I asked, still slightly confused and seeing both orange and purple.

Edward still sat on the bed stunned in his little light purple bubble.

Alice glanced at Jasper and they both smiled. "Bella, you can see people's spirits- their auras." Alice explained. "The entire aura will, I think, change if someone is doing something wrong." she turned to Jasper. "Tell her a lie."

He shrugged. "Your eyes are golden." he said. While he spoke, his entire aura went a hot red.

I was staggered. I leaned back on my hands with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, his aura turning black with curiosity.

"Your aura went red when you spoke and now it's back to white." I whispered Edward turned orange now, he understood.

I got up to look at myself in the mirror. My skin was paler, my eyes black with an inhuman hunger. I felt the venom flow in my mouth down my throat. It didn't taste like honey now, it tasted like saliva did when I was human. My throat got extremely dry, and my stomach ached as I realized I was extremely thirsty. I turned to Edward slowly.

He was at my side in an instant. "Thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Come on, change your clothes quickly. Let's go hunting while the humans are still asleep"

There was a gleam in his eye as his color turned. He was excited: golden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: First tastes**

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Big thanks to my Betas Gabby and**** Jenny. This is really exciting for me so R&R!**

They snuck me out of the hotel with little fuss and to my car. I held my breath the whole way, just in case. The human smell wasn't all that attracting to me, somewhat like when I was human, but the smell did have some temptation. My tint turned gold as I got in the drivers seat with Edward next to me.

"What do you want for your first breakfast?" he asked me as Alice and Jasper climbed in the back seat.

"Mountain Lion!" I giggled and took off speeding north. I was glad that Edward bought me the tinted blue Audi.

We reached Washington, without any police encounters I might add, in just a few hours. Alice giggled most of the time because before my change I would always go the speed limit or make them drive just 20mph over. Now, it is a different story. I never went under 150 mph.

At the point we left California, Jasper commented to Edward that I was faster than him. He growled and I had to put a firm hand on his chest (which wasn't all that hard anymore) to keep him calm.

When we reached Forks I was so thirsty it was unbelievable. It was Monday morning and school was just starting, without us. After we got a mountain lion for me to feed on, we went to the hospital to see Carlisle.

Jasper and Edward stayed with me by the car while Alice went and got our father. While she was gone, I teased Edward with my newfound grace and speed. I ran circles around him until he agreed to race me. In the end I was faster but still clumsy… well, as clumsy as a vampire can get.

Carlisle came out scolding us for running full speed in public. Then he took a look at his newest daughter. "Bella, you are beautiful. I am so glad we have you forever; For us and for Edward."

Alice gasped. "Carlisle, we should go. There's a big motorcycle accident headed your way." she said shoving me into the car. "Let's go." Little Alice started the engine with a big roar as our boys got in. we waved to Carlisle as we drove off at raging speeds.

We arrived at the house to a waiting Esme, Rose and Emmett. Rosalie had finally accepted me when I was voted into the family. The moment I stepped out of the car, Emmett rushed me and spun me around as if I was a little child. Emmett was just this big yellow ball of happiness.

Boy did I have something for him.


	7. Chapter 7: Ablaze

Chapter 6: Ablaze

**A/N: The usual: R&R. why you ask? Because without reviews I don't have the courage to continue typing… ******** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with my freshman year of high school. If I were you, I would have given up on me by now. I am thinking that I will only post and work on this during vacations from school. Sorry about that but I have so much to do with school that I don't have time to type. So without further delay, here is the next chapter.**

**  
**"Emmett!" I squealed as he spun me around. He put me down only to try to pick me up again as I ran circles around him. He immediately got frustrated, his color turning a coralish-pink. On the way home I practiced and memorized every emotion I could possibly think of.  
I froze in front of Emmett, taking a step closer as Esme and Rose waited their turn to talk to me.

"Emmett, why are you so frustrated?" I asked innocently.  
He stared at me in shock, his color turning light lavender. "How-"

"Don't be shocked, Emmett." I took another step closer making everyone who was in on my power snicker. "Now, why were you frustrated?" I asked again.   
"I wasn't." Obviously a lie.

"Don't lie to me Emmett. I don't need a power to tell that you lied." I glared at him.  
"God! What in hell are you doing? Are you, like, analyzing me or something'?" he yelled showing both frustration and shock.  
I laughed along with everyone else. "Emmett, relax I can see your aura. I can tell what emotions you're having and if you're lying."

He glanced over his shoulder at Rosalie. She raised an eyebrow, clearly happy about the lying part. Emmett was like a little kid when it came to lying. He did it all the time and got pretty good at it. "Crap!" he yelled. "I can't get away with anything now!" He spun around on his heel and stomped off into the house.

Esme stepped up and hugged me next. "Welcome home," she said, glowing with pride, happiness and love. Her daughter was home.  
I hugged her back. "Good to be home."  
Esme stepped aside to let Rosalie through. She shone green and yellow. She was jealous because I could keep her husband honest when she couldn't and happy that I could keep him honest at all.

"Hey," she said holding up a fist for me to hit.  
"Hey," I said knocking her knuckles with mine in response.

I turned to Edward. He immediately turned gold with excitement. Everyone went into the house after Emmett and left us to be alone. "Hey there, lover boy," I said as a hot pink color tinted my vision, I was feeling seductive.   
He noticed, grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to our meadow. He knocked me down and ripped off all my clothing. He was gold with excitement and hot pink with passion as he tore off his own clothes. He made love to me right there. My aura grew so strong in hot pink at one point that I could only see his outline.

Edward continued like this for I don't know how many hours. It was morning before he stopped. "We have to go to school," he groaned. At that I thanked God that I was in all of his classes. I would need to be separated from humans for a while. "Come on," he said dragging me back to the house.  
"Edward?"  
"Yeah, Bella?"  
"I don't know if I am strong enough yet," I worried.  
"You'll be fine. Your venom flow is kind of loud, so I will keep you calm. I promise." His tone was unsure but he wasn't lying. "I'll have Jasper bring you lunch, how does that sound?" he offered.  
"Good," I said calming down just the littlest bit.

I made it to lunch with just a little trouble. I didn't drain anyone dry, but it was hard to not to kill Mike Newton. He smelled unbelievable.  
Edward, Alice and I snuck out into the woods to meet Jasper, who stood patiently there with a limp buck.

As we walked up to him he laughed. Edward gave him a dirty look.  
"What?" I asked.   
"Well your eyes aren't red. That's good."  
"Shut up," I retorted with a smile on my face. I grabbed the buck and drank some, passing it off to Edward. The buck was drained when Alice was done.

"Thank you, Jazz," Alice said as she kissed him.  
"Thanks," I said after I hugged him.  
"What she said," Edward gave, hitting fists with Jasper. They laughed at some silent joke before Jasper left.

Alice had a small vision after he was out of sight, and giggled, sharing with Edward. He smiled at her before she said, "See you at home," waved and bounced back to class.  
I looked at Edward questioningly. Passion lit his aura. "Meadow in 5 minutes?" I asked.  
"If you don't mind," he said pressing his entire body to mine.  
"5 minutes." I confirmed. "Then you can leave here."  
He groaned. "Fine."  
I kissed him on the cheek before running full speed to our meadow. I wanted to save my clothes today, so after removing them, I folded them neatly and waited for Edward to come.  
He didn't wait the five minutes that I asked him to before rushing into the meadow and throwing himself on top of me. He had only waited three.

"Anxious, are we?" I teased as he kissed every inch of my skin he could reach. He began to rip his shirt off and I have to admit it was sexy, but I caught him before the rip was irreparable. "I am not buying more clothes for you!" I laughed.

"Fine," he mumbled before taking off his clothes and tossing them into a pile. "Happy?"  
"Not quite," I amended. He was crouched on top of me; I wanted to be on top. I rolled us over. "There, now I am."  
"Are you sure that you are happy and ready to begin?" he checked, looking me over with obvious lust.  
I contemplated for a moment, just to annoy him. "Come on!" he begged in a whisper while rubbing my back.  
"Ok, I'm rea-" he cut me off before I could finish. His face and body were glued to me as we rolled around the meadow. After about and hour or so, I needed a rest. As I rested, Edward kissed all over my body again.  
I heard a rustling movement beyond the river, beyond the reservation line. My head snapped up as I caught whiff of something. It smelled like wet dog. Edward smelled it too, in the breeze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Issues

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry that I don't post as often as we would all like so here are the next few chapters! Happy Easter and Spring Break!! PS- big thanks to my beta Gabby for waiting so long. Thanks! LYLAS!**

I looked at his frozen face as it rested on my stomach. I mouthed "Who?" to him. He obviously knew who was there. He mouthed back "Jacob Black", grimacing. Crap! I grabbed my clothes quickly and tossed Edward his jeans. After pulling them on, he stood up and moved to the water's edge.

"What do you want, Jacob Black?" he asked.

Jacob stood there, too. "Who is with you? I can smell another," he said firmly. His aura displayed anger, confusion and a few other emotions that I did not recognize.

Edward looked at me and held out his hand for me to join him. I pulled my shirt down over my torso before taking his hand and popping up behind him. "Hi Jake," I said smiling yet slightly embarassed.

Instantly, Jake's aura turned crimson with anger. "The treaty?" he stammered. He was shaking worse than I had ever seen.

I answered him. "Not broken. We had some friends of ours, which the treaty does not affect, do this for us," I lied sufficiently.

Edward realized that I was thinking of Tanya's coven, and quickly joined in the lie. "Yes, we have another coven, like ours, in Alaska. We got married and they graced us with her transformation."

"You what?!" Jake demanded flabbergasted. His eyes were wide with shock and anger. I knew he would never get over this: My marrying Edward and becoming his enemy.

I held up my left hand so he could see the ring. "I married him," I repeated. I was firm yet gentle with Jacob. I knew that he loved me. And in another world, I would love him back.

He shook more violently than he had before. Edward crouched down protectively in front of me. He began to growl. It was a low, guttural growl. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the stance that surely would make Jacob explode; he looked at me, concern coloring his aura. I nodded reassuringly before turning to Jacob, who was now glowing with anger and shaking worse than if he were having a seizure.



I addressed him directly, pushing Edward behind me, still grasping his arm for support. "Jake? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." His whole aura flashed bright red with the lie.

"Don't lie to me Jacob. I don't need my power to see it. What is bothering you?" I said, beginning to get angry. Edward put a calming hand on my back.

"Why do you care, huh? You left me for him!" He pointed to Edward. "I loved you! I cared for you when he had gone! He left you! I loved you, I still do! Why can't you see that? How do you not see that?" he went from shouting to a whisper in a second as tears streamed down his face. Depression, pure anger and love saturated his aura.

I longed to comfort him. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and looked at Jake. "Jake, I will always love you," I felt Edward stiffen behind me, "but never any more than a friend or brother."

"I held your hand! I hugged you! I saved you! Everyone saw it! Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, all of them! They all saw that you loved me like _that_," he yelled.

Edward began to growl as he heard what Jacob said. His aura was as red as Jake's was as he stared at me. I turned to him, dropping his hand, breaking his firm grip on me. "Go home! I'll deal with you when I get there," I whispered angrily.

"No," he hissed.

"Go!" I yelled.

"No," he whispered, his aura a deep blue still speckled with red as he turned away from me in defeat.

I grabbed his hand before he was out of reach and he faced me angrily. I leaned up and kissed his angered face, breaking the mask. When I pulled back I gave him a questioning look, as if to ask if he could trust me. He nodded and ran in the general direction of home.

Jacob coughed in disgust as I turned back to him. "You just gave me a lot of work, Jacob. This had better be worth it," I soughed.

"I hate this. I hate him. I hate _you_!" only the last part was a lie, and I didn't need this power to know it.

Now that Edward was gone, I could let my emotions loose. I crunched down into a ball on the ground with my feet in the stream. I knew that the water was no man's land. We could both touch it.

"Bells?" Jake stepped into the water, concern in his voice and aura as I heaved with tearless sobs. "Are you alright?"



"Why are you so concerned Jake? You hate me, remember?" I shrieked. "Your concern outweighs your anger. Don't argue with me, I can _see_ it!"

He picked up on the key word. "You can _see_ what I feel?" he was shocked at my ability.

"Yah, and I can see when you lie, too, so don't even try," I spat.

"Then you know how much I love you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You're practically glowing with its sparkle."

"Oh..." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella"

"Jake," I said after seeing how his aura flared with the lie.

"Fine, I'm not sorry for what I did, but I still love you… I should go." He was a little calmer, but still angry.

"Yah, your anger is going to take over once I leave you," I said quietly and stood. We were standing close to each other in the no man's land. I reached up slowly and touched his face. He flinched. "Goodbye, Jacob Black." I ran home without pausing for a much needed hunt.

About halfway home I saw a glow of red and black. Instantly I knew that Edward hadn't gone home. I stopped speeding and walked slowly up to him. He was standing just close enough to where Jake and I had been that Edward could hear his thoughts. I stopped just behind him. He wouldn't look at me, he wouldn't move.

"Edward?" I reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder.

He shook me off. "Let me be." The words were quiet, but I heard them.

I tried to hold my emotions back, but a sob broke through. He still didn't turn around. "I'll be waiting," I whispered turning to run. I gave myself one last glance at my love. He was frozen, far away from me.

I sobbed as I ran home. I continued to sob as I hit the floor of mine and Edward's room. I sobbed until a hand touched my back lightly. I flipped around, my sobs subsiding momentarily as I looked, hoping that it was my love. My Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Regret

**A/N: Hey everybody. I have lost some of my readers. Tear so please R&R. Well, enjoy the shortest chapter of my life. I **** Gabby.**

It was Alice. I threw myself into her arms, crying tearlessly again.

"Oh, Bella," she said while she stroked my hair. "I didn't see that far. I'm sorry." I barely heard her whispers over my relentless sobs.

I sat for crying for hours, refusing Jasper's help, in Alice's arms. She saw something in her special vision and left me. I sat on my own for another hour before I felt someone looking at me. I glanced up, expecting to see Jasper.

Edward was standing in the doorway, staring at me sadly, his aura the deep red of regret. I couldn't move. I just sat, sobbing and looking at him. Cautiously and slowly, he stepped towards my shaking form. After a moment he stood before me.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry! What he said- I did that but – but I never loved him like you. Never like you. I'm sorry. Please! Please! Look at me! Please, love, please!" I groveled.

He swung the door shut, for it was in his arms reach.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled over and over again.

He sat down beside me, laying back. He rested a hand on my shoulder, pulling me down with him.

Now that he lay beside me, I really begged for forgiveness. "Edward, I thought that you had left me for good. He made me just the slightest bit happier. He was a bright star in the endless night. I had some fun with him. he loved me and he was my best friend. All that was just a comfort. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered. I waited for him to speak.

"I wasn't finished kissing you," he repeated my words from Phoenix.

I threw myself onto him and saw amusement and relief and love in his aura. I knew I was forgiven. We kissed until morning lit, revealing a sunny day, a day off.


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everybody. I want you to know that I am writing a new story OF MY OWN. I was thinking about making the story about Emmett and Rosalie but it didn't seem right. It is called _Magnetic._ It will be posted as a blog on my Myspace. /kelliannhuber, but soon I will make a page for Anna Doyle and post it there.


End file.
